Missing You
When Big Jake goes off to visit his uncle, Snuffy becomes lonely, especially the fact he'll be back soon, which is long. With Jay Jay's help, Snuffy tries to think of a way to keep him busy so he doesn't feel sad about missing Big Jake so much. Plot The day begins with Jay Jay and Snuffy playing a game of Jetfrog with Big Jake, where they hop over the leader in a line. There was nothing they liked more than playing with them, and hoped they'd play all day. They are wrong however, as after the game, Big Jake had to leave on a trip to visit his uncle who lived far, far away. Snuffy is upset he's leaving, but he tells him he'll be back soon, so they can play again. Then, Big Jake takes off. The second Big Jake leaves, Snuffy already misses him and wants him back, and doesn't want to play Jetfrog anymore as it isn't the same without him. Jay Jay misses him too, but isn't that sad as he does a whole bunch of things to feel better. To prove it, he takes Snuffy to play a game of Tree Counting in the hills. Snuffy is happy at first, but is sad again when he realizes Tree Counting is a game Big Jake will like. Since he will return soon, Snuffy wonders how long "soon" is. Jay Jay says soon is soon, which is a long time to wait according to Snuffy, who expresses his feelings through a wistful song. Jay Jay listens and decides to take him to Brenda Blue so she can cheer him up. At the airport, Brenda tells Snuffy that when she misses someone, she looks at their picture to think of happy times with them. Jay Jay agrees on that idea, since Snuffy won't feel lonely if he sees Big Jake's face. Brenda lugs through her toolbox until she finds a picture of Big Jake, and shows it. Snuffy has fun talking to the picture, but the idea backfires when he gets sad again, wishing they'd have more great times that moment. Jay Jay is annoyed that he misses Big Jake even more. Brenda suggests writing a letter to Big Jake to tell him how much Snuffy misses him, and Snuffy is quick to agree on that. But as she writes, Snuffy ends up speaking so fast she can't keep up with the overly long sentences. Eventually the letter is finished, and Brenda goes to put it in the mail. Old Oscar comes to visit Snuffy, who is still lonely. He tells him he sent the letter earlier, but Big Jake still hasn't answered it yet. Oscar explains he'll get the letter in a few days, but sending one can make him feel better. The problem though, is it can't get the receiver back early. Since Snuffy still misses Big Jake, Oscar suggests calling him on the radio so he can hear his voice and feel better. Later that day, as Jay Jay and Snuffy were playing, Brenda calls the former and tells him she radioed in to Big Jake and got him on the line. Snuffy is excited to receive Big Jake's call and tells him he missed him so much. Big Jake misses him too, but will be home in a week, which is better than soon. Snuffy thanks Big Jake, and the call ends. Snuffy is excited that Big Jake will return in a week, but doesn't know how long a week is. Jay Jay doesn't know either, so he calls Brenda for help. Brenda explains a week is seven days on a calendar, and when those days are over, Big Jake will be home. Snuffy is happy he knows when Big Jake will return, and decides to keep himself busy until then, with Jay Jay helping. After a montage of Jay Jay and Snuffy playing and Brenda crossing off day after day, the week is over, and the day came of Big Jake's return. As the boys await the arrival, Big Jake emerges from the hangar, explaining he landed minutes ago and they missed it. Snuffy doesn't care and tells him he missed more than that, he missed him a whole lot. Big Jake is happy to hear and understands when he's gone, he has plenty of friends to play with until he returns. Then the trio resume their Jetfrog game as Snuffy reprises his song from earlier. Snuffy learned that good friends can help out when someone is gone, and there are a lot of ways to keep those you miss close to your heart. Quotes Trivia *Jay Jay didn't know how long a week is until this episode. *Moral: Do something to keep you busy when you miss someone. In Other Languages Goofs Home Media Releases US *Missing You (VHS) *Good Friends Forever! (DVD) *Forever Friends *Forever Friends (DVD) UK Malaysia *Golden Rules of Growing Up (VCD) Gallery Episode Jay Jay The Jet Plane - Missing You (UK)|UK Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Episode 10 - Missing You|US Christian Version Category:Episodes Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Snuffy Category:Vhs Category:Season 1